Lust
by REDROOM VALINTINESDAY
Summary: Jiki has sexual feelings towards gareki, but what happens when gareki doesn't return them. Warning LEMON/RAPE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter has been edited.**

* * *

Jiki slammed Gareki's body to the hard, cold floor.

It was only the two of them in the training room. Jiki had asked Gareki to do a quick training session to see what skills he had, but secretly he had a sexual attraction towards the younger boy. But Gareki had no idea,at least not yet

Jiki smirked as Gareki's blue-grey eye's glared up at him.

"You naïve idiot, what were you honestly trying to do?, relying on your luck is the dumbest thing you could possibly think to do in a fight, you'd better be lucky this wasn't real." says Jiki, his hand was still on Gareki's neck and he pressed his body against the younger boy's back to hold him down further, more securely.

Gareki noticed the uncomfortable closeness and almost immediately wanted the freak off of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?, get off me, jackass." Gareki said angrily.

"You have a mouth on you." Jiki stated clenching Gareki's neck slowly but tightly.

Gareki could feel this and he began to struggle against Jiki's grip."Wha- get off, or else—"

"Or else what?" Jiki says playfully challenging him, he began to Move his hips slightly on top of Gareki's back. Jiki couldn't help to admit the fact that something about Gareki proved to be quite sexy to him whenever the boy challenged him or gave him that angry glare he always seemed to do whenever he happened to be around around.

Gareki's eye's widened as he felt a firm erection from Jiki as he moved against his back. Is he...Gareki didn't want to finish the thought the only thing he wanted now was to get away from him.

"Well, what are you going to do... ?," Jiki says, trailing one of his hands down against Gareki's pale toned stomach until reaching the boys crotch area. "No!" Gareki yelled, quickly he lifted himself up and landed a perfect hit on Jiki right in the face making him fly off his back and land on the floor with a loud thud.

Gareki got to his feet. He glared at Jiki once more before stepping over him, kneeling down Gareki picked the pathetic man up with the collar of his shirt in his firm fist, their faces up close, and in a deep warning voice Gareki spoke." Never do anything like that to me again." without waiting for an answer Gareki dropped him, letting Jiki fall back to the floor before exiting the room but not before he muttered " piece of shit" towards the disgusting man in that room.

Jiki got into a sitting position, fixed his glasses then the smirk came back onto his lips. "Oh you'll pay dearly for calling me that..."

* * *

Gareki sat with the rest of the circus members at the dinner table. The second ship meaning himself, Nai ,Tsukuomo, Eva, and Yogi had to stay over night on board the 1st ship for a couple of nights because of both Hirato and Tsukitachi having a 3 day meeting with the higher ups. Yogi and Tsukuomo had both found one of Kafka's secret hide outs with a bunch of chemically tested liquids that could turn humans into varuga's.

After years of searching for a way into the Kafka business circus had finally found a grand opening, and not to soon either considering Kafka themselves were expected to have a party for all the company owners in the area, and no doubt circus claimed this to be a trap for those people to be turned into varuga.

It had been an important find. For all of them and they were steps closer to stopping kafka once and for all. So after dinner Yogi had suggested they have a party in which every one agreed. Gareki denied it since he was way tired from studying at Karonimi, the school had sent him to the air ship for a small break as well as the rest of the other students attending the school but with their families.

Every one at the table chatted and ate their food. Gareki picked at his mashed potatoes in thought at what had happened with Jiki earlier.

 _There was no way I was feeling things, I know what I felt and it sure as hell wasn't his hand_. _It couldn't have been, what the hell was he planning to do?. . ._ _speaking of jiki, where is he?_ Gareki thought, looking up from his food to the spot where Jiki normally sat.

 _Why do I even care, I don't have time for this I need sleep_. And with that Gareki excused himself from the table.

"You sure you don't wan't to stay for the party, we're playing loud music." says Yogi, setting the speakers up.

"I'm good." Gareki says walking down the long dark hallway away from the brightness of the kitchen.

As he walked he felt an odd sensation and slowly turned to his right where it was nothing but a dark hallway. He squinted, taking a step closer but stopped abruptly as he soon heard the loud music play making his mind get distracted by the rhythm, letting his guard down he failed to see a dark figure close in behind him. Something grabbed him on his arm and shoved him against a wall.

"Who the hell—" Gareki tried to ask but stopped as he felt lips connect with his, it was to dark to see the person, he soon felt their tongue enter his mouth.

Gareki grunted, trying to push the person away from him harshly but nothing happened as the person had a strong grip on both of his arms, pushing him against the wall further, who ever this guy was he had to be way stronger because Gareki couldn't find himself pushing back at all, he couldn't move.

The figure's tongue forced Gareki to swallow something that felt like a small pill as it slid down his throat.

The person then pulled away and just when Gareki thought who ever it was, was letting him go banged an object hard against his head.

Gareki's back hit the wall as his eye lids closed and his body slid down the wall unconscious.

The figure then picked up Gareki's body lifted him over his shoulder then began walking to the training room. A part of it where no body ever used ecept for him. To be honest no body knew about it either.

It would be a private and very quiet place for Gareki's punishment, where no one could interrupt.

* * *

Gareki opened his eye's then closed them then opened them again. His vision was blurred but then it came into focus as he lifted up his head but strange enough his head was already lifted thanks to a small pulley hanging down from the roof of a room Gareki had not seen before.

His face turned into confusion as he noticed the feeling in his body was gone but it had come back as briefly as he had noticed it. He then began to feel...wet, very wet.

He tried to move his arms but they were attached to something under what he had noticed was water.

"I'm in water?!" it was actually a clear tub of water. The water stopped at his shoulders as his body was also in the tub. Both of his ankles and wrists were tide to the bottom of the tub in chains holding him down no matter what he tried to do to escape there grips on him.

The water was cold. And Gareki's neck hurt from having it rest on the pulley to keep it from falling in the water and drowning him.

His heart started beating fast against his chest as he realized he was naked also.

"...What the hells going on?" he muttered in slight panic.

He then heard footsteps and saw that Jiki was coming into the large somewhat dark room. His arms folded behind his back casually with a smirk on his face, his glasses were off revealing cold yellow eyes.

"I see that your awake, welcome to my play room." He spoke in a matter O fact voice.

 _I hope he meant by where he keeps his xbox and video games, if he has any anyway_. Gareki thought hopefully, showing a somewhat worried look on his face but he quickly hid it with a glare.

He didn't want to show Jiki that he was worried about his surroundings, or that he was afraid.

Jiki sighed and walked over to a lever that was actually a light switch." I love that look on your face. . . you have no idea what it does to me, even though you try to hide it, just know now that it'll never go past me." as he said this he pulled down the switch letting the sealing lights turn on one by one. showing what was in jiki's so called play room.

Gareki's eye's widened in horror at the sight of sex toys, whips, belts,a king sized bed,and chains with cuffs hanging from the low sealing.

If it was the time for Gareki to be scared it was now. He had no idea that Jiki had this kind of stuff on the first ship. _How did he hide it from others, and what does he intend to do to me._

All these questions formed into Gareki's head without an answer.

He could see that Jiki was looking at him.

Gareki continued to glare at him even though he was scared shit less at the moment. Jiki walked over to him in the tub of water and slowly dragged his index finger from the back of Gareki's neck all the way down to his butt crack which made Gareki flinch making the water splash around him. He gasped at the feeling.

A small tingly feeling went over Gareki's back as Jiki touched him. And he hoped to god that it wasn't pleasure. The last thing he wanted was for this to feel good.

"Don't touch me! Gareki yelled, glaring at the man above him.

Jiki's smirk fell from his lips and he pulled his hand away from Gareki only to walk in front of the younger boy and crouched down at eye level, he reached a hand up and snatched Gareki's jaw between his tight fingers." You think you can just boss me around in my own property, well your about to get a rude awakening," Jiki leaned in closer and smiled with all bad intentions hidden behind it, I know you're scared so don't try and hide it from me." He let go of Gareki's face before walking back to his first position.

And with that he lifted his hand back and slapped his palm on one of Gareki's ass cheeks.

Gareki's eye's widened at the pain as he threw his head back with a yelp. The slap had left behind a slight sting. The cold water that he was in helped sooth it a little but it still hurt.

He looked to the corner of his eye to see that Jiki had grabbed something off of one of the shelves. He then made his way back towards Gareki and as Jiki turned Gareki saw that he was carrying a black whip.

The fear inside of Gareki sparked up. He never thought that something like this would happened to him. If he yelled for help now there would be a chance he could make it out of this. But then he remembered that Yogi and the others were playing loud music hell he could even hear it at this very moment, it was so loud.

 _I can't call for help, I can't get my body lose , how am I going to—_ Gareki's thoughts were cut off by the water in the tub making a splashing sound. He saw that Jiki was climbing into the tub behind him.

The glass tub was big enough for two people. Jiki climbed into the tub getting his dark grey pants wet.

Gareki saw Jiki's hands unzipping his pants as he let out his 7 inch erect penis. His blue-grey eye's widened in shock as he knew what Jiki was about to do, and he was correct as he felt the older man's hard length touch his asshole.

Gareki flinched forward, pulling away from him.

"Don't move!" Jiki yelled slapping Gareki's back with the whip harshly.

Gareki yelped with pain once more, he then felt Jiki's penis connect with his asshole again and this time he didn't flinch even though he wanted to so badly but the whip had left behind an angry looking red mark on his back and it felt like it had cut into his skin.

"Don't do it," Gareki muttered, his body shivering, either it was from the cold water or he was afraid but he figured it had to be both.

Jiki ignored him as he thrust his penis inside of him not stopping to give time for Gareki to adjust.

A strong since of pain went up Gareki's back as he yelled out in agony. "Ugh! Pull it out! Pull it out!" he yelled tears burning into his eyes.

"Shut up!" Jiki yelled with another slap of his whip but this time against Gareki's ass cheek the one he had slapped before. Gareki yelped again in pain.

It was then that he felt a warm substance leak out from his asshole.

" You're bleeding." says Jiki without a care.

Gareki clenched his teeth together and dug his nails onto the glass under water. "Why are...y-you doing this?"

"It's your punishment for calling me a filthy piece of shit earlier, You know all of this wouldn't of happened if you had just said sorry—"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." Gareki whimpered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Jiki leaned into Gareki's ear and whispered." It's to late." Those words scared Gareki even more then he could even realize and he had reasons to because right after the words had left Jiki's mouth he began to thrust into Gareki harder and faster. Making his naked body push forward at the force of it.

Gareki closed his eyes at the tight pain he felt, and he wondered if he was going to live through this.

"Ahh! No...Please." Gareki whimpered.

"It's to late.," Jiki says again, slapping him on his ass with the whip. Gareki cried out, his eye's wide with surprise.

"Now I want to hear you scream!" Jiki says continuing to thrust hard and fast inside of him.

"I...Won't— UGH!"Gareki groaned as another slap was delivered to his back.

"Yes you will!," Jiki says.

Gareki groaned loudly in pain. "S-stop..UGH!," Jiki had hit him again on his back. "Scream!"

Gareki was forced to lift his head up and let out a scream as Jiki thrust into him.

"Your. . .dick, it hurts mgg!, Gareki grunted. I didn't want this, I don't want this!"

"To bad, no body asked you!" Jiki yelled slapping him yet again. The water in the tub was splashing side to side, some getting on the floor. The sound in the room was of both of there skin slapping together.

Jiki moaned." Ahh, you feel to good inside," he then connected with Gareki's G spot.

Gareki's tongue fell out of his mouth as he opened it wide to let out a moan." Ahh...Jiki !"

"So you feel good now do you?" he asked reaching forward with his index finger and ran it down the middle of Gareki's back from his neck to his ass crack once more making him flinch as he was sincetive in that area.

"Oh...d-don't..Uhh."The younger boy moaned. His eye's began to go up in his head in pleasure and Jiki could tell that he was close.

Gareki wasn't sure what was happening any more, he felt like he was losing his mind as the sensation became more pleasurable, the feeling coursed through his entire body making him crave it.

 _What am I doing, I shouldn't be enjoying this...but I can't stop myself._

Jiki notices the dazed look on Gareki's face and smirked." looks like the pill finally did it's job."

"W-what..pill...?" Gareki moaned.

"The pill that I slipped into your mouth earlier was an aphrodisiac to make you feel good." Jiki responds.

Gareki no matter the pill still had a little fight in him and he wasn't going to waste it. He continuously kept pulling at the chains on his wrists to get them lose. One of them came an inch lose from the glass floor of the tub.

But then Gareki felt a hand on the back of his head as Jiki took away the pulley to hold it up." You just never learn do you?," and with that Jiki shoved Gareki's head under the water. Still thrusting hard and fast inside of him.

Gareki's eye's widened. Then he ended up swallowing some water since Jiki had yet again hit his G spot he continued to hit that spot over and over again. Gareki tried his best to keep his mouth shut from moaning but he so desperately wanted to let them out at that moment. But he couldn't since the water would drown and kill him.

His hands clenched the glass bottom of the tub trying to hold his breath. He was losing it little by little but soon he would need air. Gareki felt his heart pick up as he began to turn red, he tried to lift his head but Jiki shoved it back down.

Air bubbles came out of Gareki's mouth as he moaned from Jiki hitting his G spot repeatedly. _I'm going to die!_ Gareki thought as Jiki moved quickly inside of him.

Gareki couldn't take it any more he needed air now. But as he tried again to lift his head from the water Jiki pushed it back down harshly again. Gareki opened his mouth not being able to hold his breath anymore, air bubbles burst through the surface of the water as he did this.

Jiki continued to thrust into him, moving his hips faster.

Gareki shook his head from side to side in panic closing his eye's he could feel himself about to cum as Jiki pushed into him one more time he could feel his cum enter deep inside his ass hole.

Jiki then let go of Gareki's head and immediately Gareki lurched his head up from the water, gasping in air before yelling out. "Ahh! I'm Cumming . . N-no!"

Gareki moaned loudly as the numb feeling took over his whole body as his orgasm hit him hard.

Gareki's cum came out of his own penis under the water and he could still feel Jiki cumming inside of him. " Ahh you're cumming deep inside of me ohhh!," Gareki moaned in ecstasy. He breathed heavily through his mouth as his orgasm washed through his body leaving him drained of energy.

"We're not done yet," says Jiki seductively, pulling his still erect penis out of Gareki's ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**GothinBlack- Okay so this story was originally supposed to be a 1 chapter but someone requested me to write a second chapter and since they were so nice about it I decided what the heck I'll do it. So you're welcome**.

 **WARNING: Explicit Content Lemon/Rape**

 **Don't read if you don't like.**

* * *

2 days later. . .

It was night time. Gareki could tell from the large window to the side of him. It gave a view of the clear night sky above the clouds as the air ship flew over them.

The moon was full and it's brightness came through the blinds on the window he was currently looking out of.

It had been two days since that night. Two days since Jiki had touched him. Not only touched but raped.

It had happened in some sort of secret room that only Jiki knew about and when he had woken up from being unconscious he was in complete shock to what he had seen and what state his body had been in.

The room had been made for torturous rape and Gareki was afraid that he had been the first to use that very room to his own horror.

Everything came flooding back even though Gareki had tried to forget every last thing that had occurred he couldn't— something like that would never leave his mind no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many days passed it would stay there forever.

Never in his life had he ever had to go through something so terrible as that before.

Since that night he had been washing himself two times a day to get Jiki's smell off of him, his lingering fingers and ejaculation. There was no telling how many times that man had cum on his body.

He scrubbed until his skin was red and aching that's when he knew it was time to get out of the shower. But no matter how hard he washed himself he still felt disgusted not only by Jiki being inside of him but to the point where he himself had cum.

He hadn't enjoyed any of the sexual assault at all but his body wasn't responding correctly all because of a damn aphrodisiac Jiki had slipped into his mouth while forcefully kissing.

He didn't tell anyone of what happened that night. It was humiliating and he didn't want the attention.

Gareki couldn't even protect himself during what had happened. To his surprise he hadn't even known Jiki would do something like that to him.

A teenager who was clearly younger then Jiki himself, it was sickening. _Why had he done that to me in the first place? I still have the bruises on my back just from him hitting me. No one should ever have to go through something like this._

"Gareki?"

He looked up at Nai who had just come into his bedroom.

"Time for dinner," He said with a smile on his face.

Gareki wished he could smile right now. . . but he just couldn't." Alright, I'll be there in a second."

Nai frowned at his down mood. He was even more unsettled than usual.

"What's the matter?"Nai walked over towards him.

Gareki forced a small smile with difficulty before responding." Nothing, I'm fine."

Nai looked skeptical but after a moment he smiled back." Okay, I'll see you at dinner then."

He walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Gareki's smile slowly disappeared as he stared at the door after Nai had disappeared behind it.

Jiki was going to be there at dinner and he didn't want to cross paths with him again. A feeling of fear welled up inside his chest at the thought of just coming near that man. A feeling of insecurity that had began once Jiki had sexually assaulted him in that room, he was only just now noticing it. He didn't feel safe at all.

After a long moment of sitting in his room he finally decided to go eat something considering his stomach was feeling empty.

After shutting the door to his room Gareki began to walk down the quiet hallway only hearing sounds of laughter once he reached the kitchen.

"There he is," said Yogi enthusiastically as Gareki sat down at the head of the table along with everyone else.

"Where were you," Kiichi asked plopping more salad onto her plate.

"No where important." He answered flatly before grabbing a plate of his own and topped it with specific foods he wanted.

Gareki could feel Jiki's eyes on him from the other side of the table as he tried not to look up at him. For the past two days Jiki had been keeping a close eye on him ever since that night that Gareki dreaded.

Gareki ignored him the best he could by being distracted by his food and the conversations going on around him as no one paid him no mind.

For a moment everything was fine as he ate almost all the food on his plate before he ate a slight spoon full of mashed potatoes, swallowing something that didn't seem right.

Something solid and small slid down his throat and for a split second Gareki thought it had to be nothing harmful but a quick look at Jiki's smirking lips made him second guess himself.

His blood ran cold as he quickly stood up from his chair covering his mouth with his hand.

Everyone looked up at him with concern.

"Gareki, are you alright," asked Yogi.

Gareki froze not being able to speak from the shock.

"Oh great, looks like the potatoes Jiki made won't be available for the dinner menu,"Kiichi stated taking away the bowl. "Did anyone else eat this?"

"It couldn't be that. Possibly he ate something else," Eva suggested.

"He only ate the potatoes." Nai said helpfully who had watched him eat one spoonful out of it.

Everyone turned to Jiki who stood up from the table holding his hands up defensively." Alright, Alright. I'll help him."

"You better this is all your fault. You could have made some one else sick." Eva said giving him a judgmental look.

Gareki glared at Jiki as he stepped closer to him." I don't need his help, I'll be fine on my—"

He stopped talking abruptly once he felt his lower regions throb. He dropped his hand away from his mouth and put it onto the table clenching the table cloth as he tried to hide his discomfort.

 _What the hell is happening to me?_ He thought.

"lets go." Jiki put his hand onto his shoulder pulling him away from the table.

Everyone went back to their own business continuing conversation as Jiki walked Gareki away from the dinner table.

Gareki followed without much fight but only because he was distracted by the constant throbbing in his lower regions. He felt himself growing warmer by the second and he began to feel light headed.

Jiki clenched his shoulder to keep him from falling over causing Gareki to realize what was happening around him.

He shrugged off Jiki's hand before leaning his back against the wall glaring at him." I know you did this to me on purpose, I'm not going anywhere with you."

Jiki turned to him and looked him up and down slowly." You won't have a choice in the matter in a few more seconds."

Gareki's breathing changed into small pants as the throbbing increased. He clenched his jaw trying to control his body but once again it wouldn't listen to him.

He put his hand on the wall before pushing himself towards Jiki shoving him to the wall hard with the last remaining strength he could felt anger course through his body now.

"Tell me what you did to me _**right now**_ ," Gareki said through grit teeth. He tightened his grip on Jiki's shoulders continuing to push him to the wall.

No one was around to see what was happening.

Gareki felt even more light headed then he had before. He struggled to keep his eyes open as Jiki continued to smirk at him.

"Face the facts Gareki, you can't fight it. Let it happen," Jiki said.

". . .No," Gareki said weakly as his eyes grew heavy.

His voice sounded muffled and far away to Gareki's ears and slowly his grip on the older man's shoulders began to slip as he fell to the floor.

Gareki hugged his sides feeling himself grow even hotter. He was growing aroused by each passing second. He throbbed even more that it began to hurt. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of wanting to cum.

He closed his eyes letting himself fall unconscious.

The sound of medal clicking rang out through the empty atmosphere once Gareki opened his eyes slowly.

He starred blankly at a wall for what seemed like forever before he averted them around the room he was in.

Chains hung down from the sealing coming down to wrap around his ankles and wrists by tight black bracelets.

He was lying on his back on a red comforter belonging to a bed.

He blinked away the fatigue in his eyes before a noise was heard from the other side of the room. He turned his head to see Jiki step in from two large doors before slowly walking over to him with a crop whip in his left hand.

And suddenly everything dawned on him and he began to struggle against his restraints. Fear lodged into his chest as Jiki stepped next to him.

Gareki gave him a relentless glare so intense that Jiki hadn't expected him to have fight in him when it came to this.

"Jiki, let me go!"

Jiki scoffed." So you're finally awake huh? Good then we can get things started."

Gareki clenched his hands into fist still struggling to get them lose. Both the feeling of fear and anger powered his every muscle but alas that didn't help one bit to get him lose.

"Jiki, you better not do this or I swear—"

He was cut off by a quick smack to the face by the crop whip. His head to swung to the other side at it's force. A red bruise was left from it's harsh impact on one of his cheeks.

"You'll what," Jiki asked amused. He trailed the crop down from Gareki's cheek to his chest before stopping at his bellybutton under the fabric of his shirt.

Jiki hadn't done the liberty to strip him of his clothing yet, he wanted to enjoy the wait.

Gareki shut his eyes tightly while his jaw clenched tightly from the pain." You bitch." He muttered and that caused another slap but this time on his stomach.

Gareki gasped snapping his eyes back open before an unexpected moan left his parted lips. "Ooh."

Jiki slowly pulled away the crop and smirked at him once more." The drugs already taken over your body you can't fight against me, you want to know why?"

Gareki panted as his body grew hot all over again. It over came him quickly causing his cheeks to turn pink. He looked up at Jiki—eyes intense and dilated.

Jiki felt arousal flow through him at that look, that same look he enjoyed so much from this kid. It made him want to break his own rules and just fuck him already but he controlled himself before he could think of this any further.

He brought a hand onto Gareki's abdomen causing him to twitch at the unexpected touch. He then slid it down to his groin putting pressure on that one spot that made Gareki shiver, he then squeezed it.

Closing his eyes Gareki let out another unwanted moan." S-stop!"

"You can't fight against me because I'm the only one who could ever make you feel good. The evidence is all over your face, you can't hide it," Jiki said as he added more pressure to Gareki's throbbing member through his pants.

Gareki bit his lip so tightly that he started to bleed." Ooh please just stop."

Gareki yelped as another slap from the crop whip landed on his cheek." Don't boss me around."

Jiki came closer to his face before grabbing his jaw between his fingers." You listen to me and do what I tell you to do, got that."

Despite the pain Gareki shook his head." No, I won't listen to you."

Right after he said this he regretted it. The look Jiki gave him scared him more then he could ever realize.

Before he knew it Jiki was on top of him. Hands trailed back down to his jeans before they worked to unzip them revealing the erection in his underwear.

Gareki was shocked at what he saw. He wasn't enjoying this but his eyes weren't lying to him. Jiki had slipped yet another aphrodisiac into his body.

Gareki shook his head." Don't touch me."

He gave another pull to the chains around his wrists but they still wouldn't let him go. Jiki brought down his pants until they were at his ankles and then his hands trailed back up to Gareki's underwear.

"You're going to regret ever saying that," Jiki spoke right as he brought his fingers right onto the hem of his underwear.

Gareki's eyes watered at his fears happening all over again." No, don't!"

"I told you not to boss me around!" He was given another slap making him cringe painfully before his underwear was forcefully pulled downward.

He member sprung up from it's confined space. Gareki's body trembled with excitement as the cold air hit against him.

He gripped the sheets from behind as a thrill of arousal coursed through him once more."Ahh."

Jiki stared down at him still amused at having the upper hand in the situation." What happened to all that fight you had earlier, last time I checked you didn't want this to happen but now look at you. . .he paused placing his hand around Gareki's cock firmly causing precum to leak from it's tip.

Gareki fought to stay calm but his body was thinking other wise as it grew aroused even more just by his touch. He moaned clenched at the sheets with his finger tips even tighter." Please don't do this, I don't want this."

"You want to carry on all day with your penis like this, you're aroused beyond belief and I'm not going to keep it that way, prepare to be fucked," Jiki replied coldly as he moved his had up and down the younger boys length.

Gareki let out another moan as he clenched the sheets even tighter. He only moaned louder as Jiki's hand moved faster.

Shivers went up his spine as he twitched.

A numbing feeling grew in the pit of his stomach signifying he was going to cum." Jiki stop it please!" He cried out as the feeling increased.

Jiki's hand continued to move rapidly not bothering to stop at all.

Gareki arched his back as he let out another long moan emitting from his throat. He came hard in Jiki's hand as it continued to pump at his member.

He trembled violently as his head was thrown back against the pillows from the intense waves of his orgasm.

His eyes opened wide as another wave of arousal went through his body causing him to cum again even though he wasn't completely finished with his first. His eyes rolled back in his head.

Gareki felt like he was going to lose his mind as the intense feeling stayed for a full two minutes before slowly going away.

He weakly sighed laying back down on the bed as he came down from his high but still with an erection. His eyes slowly rolled back into there normal position.

"You finally give up?" Jiki asked as he wiped his hand with a towel before throwing it off somewhere Gareki hadn't seen.

Gareki took a few minutes to answer but once he did it wasn't the answer Jiki had been waiting to hear.

"I'm. . . not going to let you control me." He breathed still out of breath.

Jiki glared down at him." Wrong answer." He forcefully brought up Gareki's shirt before coming down on his nipple and bit onto it.

Gareki groaned tears coming to his eyes but still it felt oddly pleasurable.

He felt the man's tongue on his skin flicking it back and fourth, stopping his biting to suck on it instead.

Gareki gave out short moan before he shut his mouth not wanting to make it seem he was enjoying this even though he had already been letting out sounds of pleasure.

"Don't get silent on me." Jiki pulled away from his chest before grabbing Gareki by the jaw and brought both of there lips together in a kiss.

Gareki tried to shake his head but the grip on him was tight so instead he kicked only causing Jiki's knee to bump against his erection making him moan letting in Jiki's tongue that discovered every inch of his mouth.

Both of their tongues fought but with not much dominance since Gareki wasn't putting up much of a fight anymore.

Just like Jiki had predicted the kid had to give up at some point especially since the drugs were still in his system controlling every action he made even if that meant submitting to what his body wanted which was cuming.

Gareki cried out again as Jiki slid his tongue down his neck biting onto his soft skin making it red before pulling away to take off his own pants and underwear.

He took one good look down at Gareki's face seeing his eyes fade into a blue as he finally succumbed to what his body wanted but only half way since he was still struggling against his restraints.

"You should know when to give up." Jiki stated as he positioned himself at Gareki's entrance.

A panicked look gave over Gareki's features as tears began to stream down his temples absorbing into the comforter below.

"You're crying." Jiki brought up a hand and wiped away a few tears as they left his eye. Gareki tilted his head away from his touch.

"Can you just let me go," Gareki asked voice wavering.

Jiki stared down at his face and thought about it." If you run you know what's going to happen to you, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm not going to run, I just want to be lose from these chains."

Jiki glared down at him skeptically before deciding." Fine, but one move you make to get out of here then you'll regret it, oh and lets not forget what's going to be in it for me if I let you lose?"

Gareki cried even more at what he was about to say." You can have. . .my body and do what ever you wish."

Jiki smirked." Every last inch?"

"Yes." He replied.

"I'd thought you'd never say that." Jiki said amused before he leaned over into a drawer and pulled out a key. Using this he unlocked the black bracelets from around Gareki's wrists and ankles.

Red marks were on them from the struggle Gareki had gone through to get them off.

He was finally free and that was much better but now he had to fulfill his round of the deal even though he really wanted to run away right at that moment he knew Jiki would be after him and what would be the punishment? He didn't want to find out.

His erection still stood up with excitement begging to cum all over again. His mind was no longer denying it. He wanted to cum so bad at this point that he was practically craving for it but a small part of him fought with what he mostly wanted.

Before he knew it Jiki was next to him lying beside him on the bed." Get on top of me." He ordered.

Gareki blinked at him before slowly following his instructions. He got ontop of the older man both of them facing each other so Jiki could get a full view of his body.

Jiki smirked at the lust in Gareki's eyes, no doubt he was fighting himself to keep in control over his mind but he knew he wouldn't last for long.

"Go ahead I know you want to," Jiki said referring to his own erection standing tall behind Gareki.

Gareki's cheeks turned red as his hand seemed to have moved on it's own. He grabbed Jiki's cock and slowly pressed it to his ass hole preparing to put it inside.

Gareki bit his lip as Jiki went ahead and did it for him since he was moving to slow. He felt it all go inside until the very tip was pressed against the end of his walls and he moaned as it did so.

"Your body's being very honest with me right now," Jiki said with a smirk as he grabbed Gareki's hips and began thrusting inside of him quickly.

Gareki threw his head back moaning uncontrollable." Ooh! It's deep inside of me!"

"It feels a lot better now that your finally being honest?"

"Y-yes!" He moaned feeling Jiki enter him over and over again making his body pulse with excitement.

Gareki closed his eyes feelings ashamed of himself. He was beginning to enjoy every second of this without control. He felt like his mind was slipping away from him, all the fight he once had, had turned against him.

He found his own hips to be moving along with Jiki's thrusts making his mind slip away even further. He felt his walls tightening against Jiki's throbbing cock as it pulsed inside of him repeating the actions of going back and fourth.

Jiki pulled him down before pushing their lips together in a heated kiss. Both of there tongues meeting with one another before fighting.

"Emm!"Gareki moaned against his lips as Jiki's hand trailed up the sides of his stomach. It was then he felt Jiki's penis hit his G spot aiming it over and over again in that one specific place.

Gareki pulled away from the kiss unable to hold back his moans anymore." Jiki, stop I'm a-about to cum!"

"You and me both." He stated before reaching onto Gareki's penis and began moving his hand up and down the younger boys shaft.

Gareki leaned back pressing his hands onto Jiki's thighs as he felt the strong numbing feeling grow in the pit of his stomach once more, he tried to hold it back but that only made it worse , causing his orgasm to come onto him in full force once he had reached his peak.

"AWW! Fuck!" He yelled just as soon as he had cum hard in Jiki's hand once more. He gripped onto Jiki's thighs, his back arching as his body convulsed violently.

Gareki cried real tears as he road out his orgasm, mouth held open as choked out cries left his throat. Jiki pulled him down. His strong arms wrapped around Gareki's back as he came deep inside of him.

He bit down hard on Gareki's shoulder causing him to cry out even more. Jiki held onto him tightly as his body shook. It took Gareki a few seconds to stop shaking completely as his orgasm finally died down. He panted on Jiki's neck his body now feeling completely tired.

A long moment passed before any of them spoke.

"Good job, I'm surprised that you didn't run away, I guess now you fully understand what I'm capable of, correct," Jiki said as Gareki went in and out of conscious.

"Yes," Gareki muttered.

"Good, then maybe you'll think twice about disobeying me again."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry that this is late but it takes time to type on a tablet. but here you go, finally**

 **Warning: This is 18+**

* * *

I couldn't forget. . .

I could never forget. . .

But that was what I thought before. Now, it was different.

Of course all the scenes of those nights stayed in my head but they seemed less horrific. At least a little. I was still terrorized by them. Everything he did to me.

That was 3 months ago. I hadn't been raped by him since he and Kiichi went back to airship 1 after both Hirato and Tsukitachi's meeting with the higher ups had ended.

Yogi made it better. Made me feel safer. Made me try to forget.

Of course I didn't tell him of the things Jiki had done to me. I felt too weird about it. I wanted to tell him badly, but I just couldn't. But Just being with him for the past 3 months had made me feel sane again.

We'd gotten closer.

Which was ironic because I hadn't expected to get close with his over-active personality.

Since Jiki was no longer in the picture, I started to feel comfortable. I could breathe without having his eyes on me the entire time I was in his presence.

That was until a week later when Hirato ordered Jiki to stay on board our ship for a few days considering he was the only one qualified to conduct experiments on a new plant life that threatened to harm people's lives. Turning them into monsters similar to varuga but a more morphed and stronger type.

The plant life proved even more dangerous since it was near a village. Airship 1 was on a different mission with Tsukuomo, Kiichi, Nai and Eva in another state which was why he had to stay with us until they got back in order to finish his analysis on the plant life.

I wasn't happy to see him. I felt angry that he had stepped into my life again. Why did this have to happen. I couldn't stop asking myself that.

My body tensed once he stepped into view. Heart picking up speed with anxiety. The moment I looked up at him from the table, flashes erupted behind my eyes. Every last detail of him raping me flowed freely in my brain.

His hands roaming my body, breath fanning my ear lobe, sensations of the unwanted pleasure he forced me to feel. His huge length thrusting in and out of me wildly making me moan uncontrollably.

My hand holding a pencil began to shake so I quickly hid it away from his eyes that lingered on me for the longest of seconds before motioning over to Yogi. A small look of disapproval as the blond man's hand dropped on my shoulder.

I had forgotten he was sitting next to me.

"Are you OK, Gareki?" His violet eyes looked at me with concern. "You look pale."

I didn't answer right away instead I recollected myself. Was I really going to sit here and allow him to manipulate me just because he raped me. No, I was stronger than this. I stopped shaking and glared at Jiki not caring if it aroused him.

I wanted to show him he couldn't break me so easily. "I'm fine." I finally answered ruggedly.

Yogi glanced funny at Jiki as if he was trying to figure out why I was glaring at him.

Jiki kept staring at Yogi's hand on my shoulder.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed between us before Yogi spoke up. "It's nice to see you, Jiki."

Jiki snapped out of his stupor, bringing on a forced smile. "Likewise. I hope you're both ready for the mission tomorrow morning."

Yogi glanced at me and smiled before looking back at Jiki who still had a forced smile on his face. "We are. But can you believe that even though we stopped Kafka another outbreak of varuga are threatening to come back?"

"I was thinking the same, but hopefully we can stop it from happening this time."

Both of them talked for a bit. I never took my glare off of him.

He glanced at me a few times between their conversation. A casual side eye that didn't get Yogi to notice how often he did it. A small smirk pulling at his lips. I couldn't take it anymore.

Standing up, I took my homework assignment and began walking quickly out of the room. Yogi calling after me, I ignored him.

I wanted to get as far away from Jiki as I could. My anger and frustration boiling inside me. I was livid. I began shaking all over again but clearly not from anxiety.

I needed to blow off steam and I knew exactly how.

—

My knuckles slammed hard against the punching bag. I retracted, made my footing before lunging another hard strike. The sound of my fist connecting with it's material echoed in the training room.

Sweating strands of my hair hung in my eyes. Abruptly I swiped them aside and added a double punch to the bag. Another series of loud echoes filled the room.

I acted liked the punching bag was Jiki's face. Like I'd knocked the glasses clean from his eyes. I hated him with a passion.

I threw another fist against it. Ignoring the tattered white bandages wrapped around my knuckles.

I didn't notice Yogi come in the room and lean against the doorframe arms crossed, watching me with concern and curiosity.

"Gareki?"

I paused mid-punch, dropping my hands to my sides before turning to him. My hair falling back in my eyes.

His own eyes seemed to have widened slightly. But I thought I was seeing things. He always seemed to look at me, bashfully at times. There was also admiration. I didn't think too much of it though.

"What do you want?" I walked over to my water bottle, taking a swig of it.

He walked out of the shadows and came into the light. "I know there's something happening between you and Jiki."

I nearly choked on water. Pulling the bottle from my lips I stared at him in surprise. "What?"

He pressed his back to the wall, still looking at me. "The way you glared at him earlier. I can tell you don't like him for reasons I'm not sure of."

I sighed in relief on the inside. So he didn't know. It was good and bad.

"What's with you two?"

"We just. . . don't see eye to eye. That's all." I scolded myself for ditching out on the truth.

I toweled my sweaty forehead.

He shook his head slowly as if he were skeptical. "I'm sorry, but I can't help but feel there's something else going on." He pushed from the wall and came to me. "You act differently when it comes to him."

Sighing, I hung the towel around my neck. "Look, I already told you. Me and him just don't vibe like you do with him."

He looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it. Instead he did something that took me completely off guard.

Leaning close after hesitating, I felt his breath fanning my lips he said, " I know when something's wrong. You can tell me anything." He then kissed me.

I held my breath. Not doing anything for what felt like the longest second in my life. All I could do was stand there in shocked silence. I couldn't believe he was doing this. I didn't know he was even into me in this kind of way.

I didn't even know why I was still letting him kiss me without pulling away.

Something like a pulse of need rushed through me. I found myself kissing him back. I didn't know why. I didn't have feelings for him. I was just suddenly urging for his lips.

Reaching up I placed both hands against the toned planes of his chest before shoving him to the wall, breaking our liplock for a short second as I did but soon reconnected them.

His lips were soft and plump, perfect for kissing.

I wanted more.

I wanted to feel more.

Dread overcame me once I realized I was aroused, wanting so badly to cum by him. What the hell was wrong with me.

I couldn't stop myself, I didn't want to stop.

Suddenly Yogi pushed me away. He breathed heavily, looking at me as if I were crazy.

"What are you doing?!"

I snapped back into reality. Realization hitting me hard in the face. I looked down to where I had been hastily unzipping his pants without having any control over myself.

I stepped back without being able to answer him. I turned on my heel and rushed out of the room. My mind clouded with what I had been thinking to do with him. I felt like a thirsty lunatic.

My heart thumped rapidly in my chest. My body felt heated. I was definitely aroused but how could just kissing do that to me.

It'd been 3 months since Jiki had touched me. Within those months I hadn't been feeling like myself at all. I felt alien inside my own body. Like I wasn't me anymore. Had he done something to me.

Was it the pills he forced into my system.

He would be a dead son of bitch the next time I saw him.

I exited the training room, turned to speed walk down the hall to my room only to feel a sharp prick in the back of my neck.

A hiss left my mouth as I ripped the thorn from my neck. I stared down at it in only half confusion. I didn't know what it did but I knew instantly who it was from.

Throwing it to the ground I whirled around. A strong grasp hooked me by the neck and slammed my back against the wall.

Jiki's yellow eyes burned holes into mine. He didn't look happy. A menacing aura wafted from him. "You've been a bad boy~" he sang darkly as he slammed my back against the wall again.

I grunted. Tightened both my hands around his wrist that connected with my throat and tried to pull him away. He was stronger than me, I knew but I'd be damned if I let him have his way again.

"Fuck you!" I kicked him hard in his groin. I was wearing boots so I knew the pain was double for him. He buckled over, dropping me.

Grabbing a hold of him I kneed him in his abdomen watching him sink to the floor yelling curses at me.

I turned and ran back into the training room.

"You can't get far!" He yelled after me. "No one can help you!"

My feet carried me fast as I ran. The familiar echo of the training room surrounding me. I stopped in the center of the room and looked around for Yogi.

Shadows coating the perimeter of the expanse. I wouldn't be surprised if I missed him but I hadn't.

"Yogi!" I stepped towards him only to see he was knocked out cold. A red gash on his forehead as if something hard had hit him.

"Ah shit." I was breathless.

Jiki had gotten to him first.

A wave of nausea hit me. I wavered on my feet, the ground itself feeling as if it were tilting from side to side. Another one of his poisons. The thorn it had to be it.

I couldn't let it take over me. No matter what.

I tried breathing strait as the seconds ticked by I felt disoriented and weak.

My thoughts became a jumbled mess.

Where was I.

What was happening to me.

Who was I running from.

I just wanted to sleep so badly.

Suddenly something hard dropped against my head forcing me to collapse. My vision blurred as I stared up at the ceiling light. So bright and white. A man stepped over me, glaring down with yellow eyes.

"I'll see you when you wake up." his voice grew deeper, dragging around me as I sunk deeper into darkness.

I closed my eyes, everything fading.

—

A rush of cold fell onto my face. My eyes snapped open, startled awake as water dripped down my face. My hair falling flat over my forehead. I gasped, moving to sit up only to fall back down.

Both my wrists were tied behind me and I lay on a tile floor. The room a dull grey. Looking up I saw Jiki placing a bucket down before glancing down at me.

" About time you got your ass up."

I stared at him as my brain recollected everything that'd happened up till this point. And once It had I immediately tensed up, scrambling away from him the best I could with my hands tied.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I shouted. I evaluated myself. I was still clothed thankfully but I didn't know for how long.

He looked patient despite the small disapproving quirk of his lips. "Now why would I do that?" He asked carefully, unnerved. He stepped over to me and kneeled before my face. "After all, you caused this to happen."

"I didn't cause shit!" I spat.

He licked his lips, continuing to have patience. "You can be angry all you want but I know what I saw. You're mine, I claimed you first _**not**_ Yogi. You even said it yourself. So the next time you want to kiss someone just remember it won't go unseen by me. You wouldn't be here if you'd known that."

I pulled my wrists apart struggling to get free from the taut rope. He was jealous. It didn't take a genius to realize."You're crazy! You're fuckin insane! I don't belong to anyone. Not Yogi and sure as hell NOT you!"

He smirked. "I'm glad you say that because that's exactly what your punishment is going to prove. You not belonging to him only me." He caressed a few wet hairs out of my eyes causing me to jerk away from his touch as if it'd burned. "You'll learn to give up. I don't care how many times I have to pound it into you until you finally see."

"A punishment?" Dread sank into me. It sounded like a question but I knew all too well what that meant.

"I know you know." He turned and walked away. No sooner had he the dim lights cut on revealing the small square room I was in.

Ash grey walls hung chains, wire, rope, belts, whips, and crop whips. All surrounding a king sized bed. No windows, no passage to the outside world except a door in the floor. It had a lock on it though. No way of escaping.

I suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

Are you telling me he had another room like the one before.

I started regretting not finishing him off when I had the chance. I only got two good hits on him when I should've hit him more times than that.

 _I need to stay calm and figure a way out. It's easier said than done though. My heart's racing._

Closing my eyes, I focused on trying not to hyperventilate as I worked to loosen the bindings on my wrists. They were still tight and skillfully knotted. Evidence that Jiki had done this way too many times.

A scraping sound caught my attention. Looking up I saw Jiki dragging a chair into the room from a closet. In that chair sat Yogi. Tied up, gagged and blindfolded.

Jiki turned the chair until Yogi faced the bed.

I stayed still. My heart feeling as though it'd stopped. Dread and shock taking over me. I had an idea of what he was planning on doing to me while Yogi was here but I didn't want to think about it. It scared the hell out of me.

"You better not be planning wh—"

"Shut it." He slapped me harshly across the face. I hit the ground, feeling the lasting sting.

Yogi muffled something angrily. He jerked his body against the ropes tied around his arms, ankles, thighs, and chest.

"Now," Jiki sighed as he brushed back his hair, "let's get started. He moved towards me.

"Noo!" I shouted in both fear and anger. I shuffled away from him the best I could but didn't get far. He dragged me by my ankles before hoisting me up, throwing me onto the bed.

I landed on my back, him on top of me. I bucked and kicked doing anything to get free.

"Get off me!"

"Didn't I just say shut up." He slapped me again. I felt both the sting of pain and tears. I almost cried fully when I realized that I had also felt enjoyment. He trailed his hand down sensually until he stopped at my chest where he pinched my nipple through my tank top.

My body grew warm as soon as he had done that. Arousal kicking in despite me not wanting it to. More tears burned my eyes in a desperate need to tell myself that this wasn't happening. But I knew that whatever I told myself and no matter how I imagined I was in a better place than this right now, it was all real and it would stay that way. "I don't want this, please just stop." I hated how fragile I sounded but I didn't care. Hell I'd do anything to get out of this.

Yogi mumbled something again while struggling more. Jiki ignored him. He leaned down to my face. "What if I don't want to?" This time he rubbed my groin which was shamefully throbbing. I couldn't help but moan.

"You like that, huh?"

Not giving me time to deny it, he rubbed my groin again.

"Stop." My voice wavered, my body feeling frail. "You did something to me, with those pills."

"They have a lasting effect. Who knows how many more times you'll get sexually aroused just from a physical contact."

"I hate you." I managed to say venomously.

"And I like having sex with you. Your reactions are perfect." he gave me a final squeeze making me jolt with a strong sense of arousal.

A noise between a grunt and moan left my throat.

He removed himself from being on top of me and walked over to Yogi.

"I'm sure you've wondered why he's here. Or maybe. . .you already figured it out." He gripped Yogi's jaw and forced his head up straight to face him. "He won't join us. He'll just have one hell of a show."

I found it hard to breathe again as apprehension made my heart thud against my chest.

I had hoped this wouldn't happen and yet it was. He couldn't be serious. He was really going to force Yogi to watch as he raped me. All this just because he felt like he claimed me and was jealous Yogi had kissed me.

"You make me sick." I jerked hard at my bindings. "Let us go!"

Jiki smirked at my weak attempts at trying to get free. " Keep struggling you'll just make it worse for yourself."

"Fuck you!" I continued to struggle. I knew he hated it when I fought against his orders but I couldn't bring myself to care. He was crazy and I just wanted to get far away from him.

"I warned you." with a quick tug the blindfold on Yogi's eyes came off. His eyes caught mine and saw I was tied up too. His eyebrows creased and he glared at Jiki. Angry words leaving his gagged mouth. His fists clenching as his arms strained to break loose of the rope tied around them.

Jiki moved around him and came over to me. I scooted myself against the bed sheets to create distance. He grabbed each ankle and yanked me back to the foot of the bed. Taking off each of my boots before climbing back on top of me coming face to face.

He kissed me, forcing my lips to part. Our tongues meeting in a frenzied contact. Yogi watching with cold eyes. I couldn't do anything to stop him.

Jiki ended the sensual kiss. His lips gliding down my jaw, neck. His breath making me shiver. My lips wet with his saliva trembled too.

He stopped at my chest. Gingerly lifting my shirt revealing my abs. I struggled to keep my breathing even. I was having a small panic attack.

"Don't touch me."

His eyes flickered up at me. A darkness taking over them. "Did you just order me not to touch you?"

The sudden angry look on his face made me shrink back despite my pride and distaste for the situation.

He leaned over me, hands on either side of my head. He took me harshly by my hair and tugged my head back. I grunted painfully.

His mouth closed down to my right ear, voice deep. "I want you to listen and listen good. You don't tell me what to do. I'm the dominant one in this. I'll advice you to stay in your place or else you'll get me angry and trust me, you wouldn't like it when I'm angry."

He threw my head away from his hand. My scalp stung from how rough he had gripped me. I felt disgusted that I small part of me liked that.

He shoved my shirt up, exposing my chest. Cold air settled on my nipples, growing erect the second it made contact. Goosebumps traveled throughout my entire body, I shivered visible making a small smile pull at his lips.

Having Yogi in the same room while this was happening shamefully aroused me more despite me not wanting it to. I couldn't control myself, it was enough to make me want to scream in frustration.

I couldn't let Jiki control me. I didn't care if he thought he claimed me. I didn't care if I was scared, I was also bold.

I could hear Yogi continue to fight against his restraints but with no success of getting free. He mumbled something that sounded like a threat at Jiki as he licked between my abs agonizingly slow until he reached the black waistband of my grey joggers that were doing an awful job hiding my erection.

It didn't go past him. Once he saw it he smirked up at me. Glasses taken off of his face with disheveled hair made him appear sexy in a way, but I would never admit that.

My breathing grew shaky.

His hand gradually slid down from the side of my abdomen, down to my thigh until finally reaching its destination over my crotch. I shivered again, my eyes glued to where his hand lay. Biting my lip I struggled to keep still. "Don't—"

"What did I just tell you about ordering me around." He said it lightly but his face had lost all traces of amusement. The smirk from earlier had turned into tight lips.

I opened my mouth to say something that would most likely make him mad but he didn't give me a chance to.

His fingers curled into the waistband of my pants and yanked them down along with my boxers. My erection flew up. Precum leaking from my head. I twisted to hide from Yogi but Jiki firmly took my hips and kept me in place. "No!" I gasped.

Yogi's eyes no longer looked angry. They were wide in shock.

"Don't look at me—"

"He can look," said Jiki, tracing his finger lightly up my shaft making me whimper.

"After all that is what he's here for." Jiki turned to Yogi, glaring. "He'll see and learn what's not his to touch." Facing me again he laid down next to me, giving Yogi a fuller view of my exposed body. He turned me so my back was against his chest. His hand moved in front of me till it reached my lower regions.

He gripped me and instantly I thought I would lose it right then and there.

A wave of pleasure coursed through me so strong precum leaked out of me like a waterfall. Another whimper escaped me. "Jiki," I said breathlessly, my face frowning up.

He let out a breathy laugh in my ear. I hadn't noticed how close he was to me until now. His lips were practically touching my earlobe.

Slowly he pumped his hand along my erection, forcing more precum. I wanted to scream in pleasure. Biting down on my lip I forced it back. "I didn't know it was possible for you to get this wet. Is it all for me or is it because of the extra attention you're receiving?" His voice was deep and suggestive in my ear.

I couldn't look at Yogi. I was too embarrassed at the fact that I was getting aroused more than usual from his presence. I could feel his eyes on me though.

"Neither." I panted.

"You're a terrible liar. I hate liars. You know what happens don't you?. . .if you lie to me. . .?

My breath caught in my throat not realizing my mistake. I knew exactly what would happen. "Jiki please don't—AHH!"

He moved his hand quickly up and down my shaft making tears well up as I moaned loudly.

"You never learn do you?" He yelled over my cries and pleas for him to stop. " Certain things you say has consequences."

Tears seeped out of my closed eyelids, rolling down my cheeks from the overwhelming pleasure. A crazy and uncanny sensation welling up inside me. It felt so good!

"Jiki st-stop!" I panted, moans getting choked up in my throat as another wave of arousal pulsed through my cock. I threw my head back. The wet sound of his hand pumping quickly along my erection covered in my precum.

"We both know you don't want me to. When will you just accept this?"

"Never!" I cried. Jolting as another powerful wave of arousal shook me. "F-fuck!"

"You already are," he said, slowing down tremendously on jerking me off. I breathed heavily, tears still falling. Opening my eyes I looked straight at Yogi whose eyes were wet. I looked away quickly.

He was crying.

Jiki's hand had gone much slower on my shaft. It drove me crazy, second by second. I tried so hard to stop myself but I couldn't help it. I moved my hips in an act to make more friction with his hand.

"I knew you were accepting it. You can't lie to me." He moved his hand at the same pace. Slow and steady.

I sighed in irritation. Shaking my head to his words. Denying all of it. But I was lying to myself. I did want to cum.

He stopped his hand altogether. His lips still on my ear. "I want you to admit it to me. You want to cum don't you? Right here in front of him." He nodded his head at Yogi who had his nails digging into the wooden armrest of the chair. "It would be the best orgasm you've ever had. Think about it."

I shamefully thought about it. My cock throbbing with the thought of it. I smiled a small one at the idea. Realizing what I was doing I snapped out of it. "No," I said whined. The thought continuing to linger in the back of my head.

"I know you want it." He whispered against my neck, kissing me before biting gently. I fought back a moan. Lips trembling.

How long could I fight against my urges. I was growing weaker.

"I don't." my voice cracked. I swallowed the lump in my throat. It was difficult to continue fighting. I thought I could but I was losing.

"Admit it. You'll feel amazing and you know it."

He moved his hand slightly against my shaft. Firmly dragging his hand up. I couldn't hold it. I fell back unleashing a moan from sensitivity. It felt so good. I was horny, losing my pride just because I wanted to cum so badly.

"Yes!" I cried, shutting my eyes tightly, breathing heavily. "I want it! I want it so bad! Just make me cum already!"

"Was that so hard?"

Before I could answer he bit my neck and moved his hand fast along my shaft. My eyes flew open, I screamed in pleasure, my mind reeling. It felt so good to finally admit it. "F-fuck! Oh fuck! Just like that! Ohh~!"

"There you go, baby!" He encouraged. " It feels good doesn't it?!"

"Ahh~please don't stop!" I yelled into the bed sheets. My hands clenched behind my back. I didn't care if Yogi saw me acting completely out of control. I couldn't fight anymore. My body wanted this. I couldn't resist any longer. It felt so good.

My precum covered his fingers creating a sloppy sound that turned me on more and more.

My vision grew blurry with the shade of red. I could feel it. I was so close.

My orgasm built up in the pit of my stomach and it was strong. My body shook with anticipation. I was moaning like crazy, loud in my ears that I wouldn't be surprised if the whole world heard me.

More hot tears streamed down my face from how intense I felt it coming.

"I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming-awh~" my face frowned up.

I felt the heavy weight of it settle on me for a split second, my mind about to lose itself. But just when I felt my orgasm rising, Jiki abruptly pulled his hand away forcing it back down.

I breathed harshly into the bed sheets. My body trembling wildly. My dick pulsating for the need to ejaculate.

I couldn't speak. I was trying to catch my breath. I was seeing stars.

I didn't understand why he stopped. I was so close.

Jiki pushed away from me, got off the bed and disappeared out of my view point but I could hear his voice. "Hope you enjoyed your punishment because here on out I'm not going to go easy on you."

A bad feeling came over me. What could be worse that he was planning on doing to me.

I heard him moving things from the wall behind me. I couldn't see which tool he grabbed. But I knew what it was as soon as it made contact with my skin.

Taking my pants off completely he slapped me on the ass with the crop whip. I cried out in ecstasy, feeling the good sensations more than the pain. He slapped me harder, earning another scream from me.

"You're enjoying this too, Yeah?" He asked, dragging the tip of the crop whip against my left ass cheek. He made small circles.

I panted out a yes.

"Well you shouldn't be." He slapped me twice in the same place. I cried out, biting my bottom lip so hard I tasted blood.

Reaching up with the whip he dragged it down my spine making me tense up from how ticklish I was there. He laid slaps there too making me flinch every time he did so. I sighed through clenched teeth.

He was forcing me to hold back my orgasm. It was driving me mad.

"After all this, I hope you know who you belong to," he said darkly. Giving me one last slap on the ass he grabbed ahold of my shaft before slipping a cockring on it.

I gasped. He was planning on making me hold back even more.

"This is just to teach you a lesson on whose boss since you like to speak out of turn and order me around."

I felt fear all over again. If I thought I was about to go crazy before than I was completely mistaken. Right now was the time for me to go insane.

I knew what was going to happen before he could even press the first setting on the remote.

My back arched at the same time a scream of pleasure left my throat. Powerful vibrations from the cockring buzzed up and down my cock making me wetter by the second.

It pushed me to the edge within seconds but didn't allow me to cum like I wanted to so badly.

I whined, crying harder than I ever did before. "PLEASE!"

"Please what?"

"Let me cum." I didn't bother hesitating. In the corner of my eye I saw Yogi shaking his head, the tears free falling now before sinking his head down to his chest.

Jiki grabbed my jaw harshly turning me to face him again. "I don't know if you'll be a good boy."

"I'll be good, I swear." I answered way too eagerly.

" How badly do you want it?"

"So bad." I whispered shakily.

He eyed me for a while before turning off the cockring, forcing my orgasm back down once more. I wanted to scream in frustration again. Sweat from my forehead mixed with the wet strands of my hair.

I watched him get off the bed throwing aside the remote and the ring before unbuttoning his pants. Slowly he pulled down the zipper. I could see the black fabric of his boxers tightly hugging the obvious bump that claimed to be his erection.

He watched me carefully through heavy-lidded eyes.

"I want you to tell me once more how badly you want this." He gripped at his groin. His eyes never leaving mine. Filled with lust.

"So bad it hurts." I sighed.

Tilting his head slightly, he caused a few strands of hair to fall over his eyes. "Why should I give myself to you? You've been bad. You broke your promise to me." He caressed my cheek. Thumb slipping over my bottom lip. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice? You must've, judging by the way you kissed him."

I recalled how I'd kissed Yogi. How out of control I'd been. I'd nearly stripped his pants off. I hoped he hadn't seen me do that.

I looked away. "It didn't mean anything—"

"Look at me." He demanded. I snapped my eyes back onto his.

"Do you mean that?" He pulled down his boxers, unleashing his intimidating member.

I nodded quickly, not being able to look away from his mass. Fear and anticipation wafting through me in the form of adrenaline.

His jaw muscles flexed. He suddenly didn't look all too happy. Leaning down to my ear he whispered, " You lie. I saw what you were about to do with him."

My breath caught in my throat. A terrible sensation taking over me. He did see.

"Jiki, I can explain. Please don't—"

He gripped tightly onto my legs, yanking me towards him at the foot of the bed where he stood. "'Please don't' what? — punish you?!" He chuckled without humor. "Maybe you should've thought about that before lying to me again."

My eyes grew wide as he positioned his length at my entrance. "Wait, wai—! UHH!"

Without bothering to listen, he pushed into me without pausing for me to adjust to his size. I screamed out a cry of pain.

"It hurts, doesn't it?!" He yelled angrily over my screams. "Let this teach you to remember who you belong to!"

Pulling out till only the head of his dick remained inside of me and brutally pushed back into me causing me to scream again. My throat hurting from straining my voice.

I barely could register the hot tears rolling down my face. "Jiki, please!—"

He rammed into me again unleashing a silent cry from me. My hands clenched into fists, pulling at my bindings until they snapped, freeing my wrists from being stuck together.

Twisting around onto my stomach, I made a move to crawl away from him as quickly as I could.

He gripped my hair forcing my face down against the mattress. He moved his weight on top of me making it hard to move. His dick deep inside of me, throbbing as it began to push in and out of me mercilessly making me cry out in pain and pleasure.

"There you go again!" He snapped. "Always trying to run away. Fighting against me. You should know by now that I will always be stronger than you'll ever be. You can run but you will never escape from me."

My nails dug into the mattress, ripping it as he roughly rammed over and over again into my G spot. My throat suffering as cries and screams left my throat.

This had to be the roughest he'd ever been with me during sex.

I could feel my mind teetering. I tried to stay sane but it was difficult with him moving in and out of me like this.

The world around me began to blur out of focus. The only thing keeping me from blacking out was the continuous banging of the headboard against the wall from Jiki's harsh movements.

A slap on my ass forced me awake, another made me whine.

I didn't think it would come to a point where my moans began to sound like whining. I didn't sound like myself at all.

I clawed at the bed as I felt my orgasm building up fast. My eyes fluttering, my cries becoming choked up and louder.

"Ja-ja ji-jiki!" I panted between whimpers trying to pull away before my orgasm could hit me. It was too strong, too intense, it scared me.

But his hold on me never relented. He forced my orgasm onto me. Every strong pulse of it.

I clawed at the bed more violently as it laid itself over me. Crashing into me like I'd never felt before. "Ji-ji jiki- pl-please, st-op STO—AH—AHH!

I screamed and cried I couldn't help but do so even if my throat was strained. My body shook violently, convulsing wildly as I struggled beneath him. My nails digging for dear life. I could only see white all the while Jiki continued roughly thrusting into me forcing another orgasm onto me just as he'd cum deep inside of me so much I could feel it drizzle out of my anus.

I struggled to breath. Panting whimpers leaving my throat. I shut my eyes tightly feeling as if I were going to die from feeling so much pleasure all at once.

I was still trembling minutes later when my two orgasms had finally died down.

I heaved choked up breaths from my parted lips as I laid on the bed in the same position as before. I couldn't move my body, especially my legs. I doubt I could walk.

I felt weak and tired. Jiki pulled out of me. Allowing his load to seep out of me and down into the bedsheets. I felt broken and couldn't think properly.

I could see Yogi in the corner of my eye. His expression looked tortured. Eyes wide and unblinking with tear stained cheeks.

I felt sorry for him. I dragged him into this. I said a silent apology to him in my head because my voice was gone.

Jiki's presence came back on top of me and in that split second I felt him insert something long deep inside me.

"You didn't honestly think we were done, did you?"

The thing deep inside of me began vibrating.

I wanted to scream. . .but couldn't. . .


End file.
